La vengeance a un goût d'encre et de rancœur
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: OS. Un livre d'or de mariage : quoi de mieux pour régler ses comptes ? C'est bien l'avis de Pansy sur la question. Il voulait l'humilier en l'invitant ? Oh, elle viendra. Mais Pansy n'est pas une Serpent pour rien : elle a la langue bien pendue, ce qu'elle a sur le cœur, elle n'hésite pas à l'écrire, pour mieux apprécier le présent et l'avenir.


Livre d'or du mariage de Drago Lucius Malefoy et Astoria Proserpine Greengrass

Il se marie aujourd'hui. Ma mère m'a envoyé le faire-part -charmante attention de sa part-. Rose pétale. Avec des petits cœurs ivoire et argentés qui s en échappent et un joli petit nœud rose sur le devant. Le tout dans une enveloppe couleur crème scellée à la cire pourpre avec le nouveau sceau des Malefoy : leur serpent enserrant la dague des Greengrass. Génial, hein ? Et je suis invitée. On m'a même proposée la place de demoiselle d honneur. Certains pensent que je deviendrais la maitresse de Drago. Mais je ne pense pas qu il veuille de moi. Et je refuse de tenir ce rôle.

Ça m'a fait mal. J'ai senti mon cœur se changer en cristal, avant d'être piétiné jusqu'à ce que les éclats disparaissent, vaincus, sans aucune autre forme de procès.

Je n'ai jamais été en couple avec Drago. Je n'ai même jamais partagé un lit avec lui, quoi qu'en disent les rumeurs. Nous étions amis, nous étions proches mais nous n'étions pas ça.

Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui très tôt : on avait onze ans, et il avait pris ma défense. Dans son intérêt, cela va sans dire, mais la gamine que j'étais l'a considéré comme une faveur qu'il lui aurait faite, rien qu'à elle, et je peux dire que la Pansy de cette époque l'a dès lors secrètement choisi pour être son prince charmant.

J'étais en admiration devant lui, qui avait tous les Serpentards à ses pieds. La Pansy de quatorze ans avait mis des heures à choisir une tenue pour le bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Elle avait manqué s'évanouir de plaisir quand il lui avait demandé d'être sa cavalière. Ordonné aurait été plus exact, mais la jeune moi s'en moquait. Draco dansait avec elle, après tout. Avec elle !

Mes dernières années à Poudlard furent difficiles. Drago ne m'offrait plus autant d'attention. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu. J'ai percé le secret de Drago lors de notre sixième année. Je l'ai aidé avec l'armoire. Il était irritable, intransigeant, infect si je manifestais ma compassion. Lorsqu'elle avait était prête, qu'on avait bien tout vérifié, il m'avait embrassé.

C'était un baiser fiévreux, nécessiteux. Rien de romantique, de sentimental là-dedans. Je l'avais empêché d'aller trop loin. Il s'était moqué, avait dit qu'il ne m'avait pas connue si prude. Je l'avais frappé. Il n'avait pas le droit de dire cela. J'avais une réputation sulfureuse mais n'avait rien fait pour le mériter. A cette époque, seul Théo avait posé les mains sur moi, et seulement après six mois d'une relation stable. Mais je refusais d'être la chose de Drago.

Il m'avait donné une chance. Je ne l'avais pas saisie. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Il ne m'a jamais pardonné la giffle. L'année suivante, il se fiançait à Greengrass.

J'espérais secrètement qu'elle meure pendant la guerre, mais malheureusement, elle eut le toupet d'y survivre.

Et aujourd'hui, plus d'un an après la fin de cette guerre, ils se mariaient. Drago avait dû se sentir obligé de gâcher ma dernière journée à Poudlard. L'invitation n'était que bassesse de sa part. Il savait que j'avais encore un faible pour lui.

Je n'avais pas hésité longtemps. Je ne me laisserai pas détruire. Je suis une battante.

Théo n'avait pas l'air très emballé par mon idée mais il n'a jamais rien su me refuser. Alors il avait accepté de venir en tant que cavalier. J'aime bien Théo. Pas comme j'aime Drago. C'est différent. Moins fort, moins destructeur. C'est quelque chose de doux. Drago m'attire physiquement, mais il n'y a que Théo qui peut me faire rougir avec un compliment ou me donner envie de lui sourire. J'ai envie d'arracher la chemise de Drago, mais si je devais choisir maintenant avec qui je veux partager ma vie, ce serait Théo. Avec lui, pas de feux d'artifices dans le ventre, de cœur qui s'affole. Mais il me donne envie de sourire, de vivre.

Et dans ses bras je me sens forte. Je sais que si je me laisse faire et que son attirance pour moi n'a pas changée, nous aurions une relation heureuse, je tomberais sûrement encore une fois amoureuse et j'oublierai Drago.

Cher Drago, je porte donc un toast à la vie future, sans rancune ou presque.

En espérant te voir au moins aussi heureux que je le serai à mon propre mariage -mais permets-moi d'en douter.

J'espère que Greengrass -oups, Mrs Drago Malefoy première du nom -il y en aura d'autres n'est-ce pas ? Quoi que tu ne sois pas obligé de toutes les épouser- et toi aurez plein de marmots -pourvu que ses multiples grossesses ne charcutent pas la mariée, elle est déjà bien assez magico-esthétisé comme ça-.

Je n'aurez pas l'hypocrisie cependant de vous souhaiter d'être heureux.

Ça sonnerait horriblement faux, je le crains.

Bon vent -et partez loin, l'espace me parait particulièrement indiqué pour la situation, puis surtout, ne revenez jamais-.

Pansy Parkinson, demoiselle d'honneur.

P.S. : Chère Greengrass, ah non c'est vrai, Mrs D. Malefoy Ière, désolée pour le champagne sur ta robe. Il parait que ça ne part pas sur ce genre de tissu. A 13000 gallions le bout de tissu tout moche, il pourrait faire un effort sur la qualité quand même.


End file.
